You're Just So Sweet
by blackandwhite9321
Summary: Sequel to 'Happy birthday my love'. Four years has past, and Sebastian who usually lives at the top is experiencing his downfall. Being completely depressed it up to Ciel, to help his fallen raven.


You're just so sweet

Rating: M

Warning: This is my second time making smut, english is not my mother language, and I'm sorry if the story is too long.

Summary: Sequel to 'Happy birthday my love'. Four years has past, and Sebastian who usually live's at the top. Is experiencing his downfall. Being completely depressed, its up to Ciel, to help his fallen raven.

A/N: this is the sequel to happy birthday my love. And this fic is dedicated to my kouhai, the same kouhai I dedicated 'happy birthday my love' to! She saved my life and I'm really great full of that. So this is dedicated to you. Yes you, if you know what i mean.

* * *

><p>A sigh left the raven's lips, his day was really rough. He messed up badly at work and there's a high chance that he'll get fired. He was really tired and the traffic wasn't really helping either. Another sigh left his lips, he hasn't sleep enough for the past month for a project that he failed miserably on his presentation.<br>His efforts was for nothing, now he was too exhausted to even think straight.  
>And for what seems to be hours he finally reached home.<p>

He opened the front door only to be greeted by silentness. Usually the person he's expecting to be home is watching tv or so, but it seems he's not home. The raven was about to search for this person when he saw his little lover sleeping head on the desk, laptop still on.  
>He smiled sweetly at the sleeping form, he kissed the bluenette on the forehead. Chuckling.<br>"You know, you're gonna get sick love~" he whispered to the bluenette's ear. But that didn't wake him up, the raven sighed and look to his left. He was curios as what could his lover be doing.  
>And when he saw that it was Ciel's work, he frowned it reminded him about the failure he did at work. But he really doesn't want to think about it at the moment. So, hesaved the document before shutting the laptop without turning it off.<br>His attention went back to his sleeping lover, although he was really-really tired both physically and mentally. Seeing his lover always made him happy one way or another.  
>He carries Ciel to 'their' room bridal style. After Sebastian proposed to Ciel on his birthday four years ago, They said they were gonna get married after Ciel graduated from college. Two years of waiting and they finally got married, and here they are two years after that.<br>He laid Ciel on their bed carefully not to wake the bluenette. And went to the bathroom for a quick change. He took a look at his reflection, he had dark circles beneath his eyes. A sigh left his lips again for who knows how many times that day.  
>He went back to the bedroom at let himself fall into the bed completely forgetting that Ciel was a sleep.<br>The sudden dip made Ciel slightly awaken.  
>"h-hmm?" the bluenette sleepily opened one single sapphire eye.<br>"I'm sorry Ciel, I didnt meant to wake you up" he said stroking the bluish gray hair gently, making Ciel sigh.  
>"you just got home?" the bluenette asked rubbing one of his eyes. And the one being asked just replied with a simple nod.<br>At first Ciel thought Sebastian was tired, but seeing that he looked so... Desperate maybe? Made Ciel think that something is wrong with Sebastian.  
>"You okay?" he asked.<br>"I'm fine love" the raven replied giving a peck on the bluenette's lips.  
>"Sebastian, don't lie to me. I know your feeling uneasy. Just tell me... Don't make me worried like that okay?" the bluenette said pleadingly as he nuzzled into Sebastian's neck. The raven could only sigh in defeat.<br>"on today's presentation, I messed up badly Ciel. And I know there's a high chance that I'll be fired" he said as he held Ciel close to him for comfort."I-I'm sorry Sebastian, let's just hope that everything will be fine. And I'm here for you Sebastian" he said giving a sweet kiss to Sebastian's lips.  
>" I just hope so, you know what. Let's sleep, I don't want to get a headache before going to sleep. And I don't want to think about it at the moment." they kissed again and minutes after that they fell a sleep in each other's arm.<p>

A FEW DAYS AFTER THAT

This past few months haven't been the best for Sebastian, both his parents died in a car accident two months ago, his wallet got stollen, a month of hard work has gone to waist because of his failure, his cat died as well, and to top everything he just got fired.  
>Not only that, currently he's getting a major scolding from Ciel, for coming home so late drinking at a bar.<br>"Please Ciel stop, I already got a headache. Don't make it even worst" he murmured. Ciel's anger seems to fade away seeing how depressed Sebastian is. He took a seat next to Sebastian on the sofa and gave him a tight hug. "I-I'm sorry Sebastian, I know your having a bad time. And me scolding you has made it worst. B-but I was just worried. You could have gotten injured or something like that. And i dint want that to happen." he said sincerely and gave a kiss to the mans forehead.  
>Sebastian rested his head on Ciel's lap. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Ciel started to play with Sebastian's locks.<br>The small gestures that Ciel was doing to his head made Sebastian relaxed a bit. He opens his eyes only to lock with sapphire ones. He smiled sadly towards Ciel. "I don't know what to do..." Sebastian said breaking the silentness between them.  
>"sssssshh... Don't think about it now okay? You need some rest, just relax" Ciel said massaging Sebastian's head. A content sigh left Sebastian's mouth as Ciel kept on massaging the raven haired mans head. "I'm sorry Ciel, for making you worry" Sebastian quietly murmured before falling asleep. Ciel smiled sadly towards Sebastian. He knows how much Sebastian has been depressed lately. And yesterday was the worst. Seeing Sebastian came home early hearing that he was indeed fired from his job.<br>It ripped his heart seeing Sebastian so depressed like that. And then it came to him. He had to help Sebastian! It was a must. He just needed some ideas.  
>He avert his gaze back to his lover, he smiled full of meaning. He gently lifted Sebastian's head an put a pillow beneath his head so he can stand up and start helping Sebastian. But first he needed to put a blanket on Sebastian. While going upstairs he murmured to his self.<br>"I have got to do something for him! He's always been there for me, supported me, and cared for me when I'm feeling down. Now it's my turn!" he said full of energy.  
>After putting on the blanket on Sebastian he went to his old room doing research.<p>

XxxxXxxxX

The next morning was Saturday, so Ciel had day off. It was six thirty in the morning but Sebastian hasn't awaken yet. But Ciel let that be, he needed some rest.  
>Last night Ciel had done research for a new job for Sebastian, but lately jobs weren't as much as it use to be. Nothing that suits Sebastian's talent and personality. Ciel sighed this was gonna be harder than he thought.<br>He took a look on some newspapers, and spotted some available jobs, "I think he can atleast, get one or two jobs right?"

It was around ten that Sebastian has finally awaken, he rubbed his eyes and sat up only to notice Ciel is already awake. He noticed that Ciel was so serious, what could have make Ciel so serious in the morning?.  
>He silently went behind Ciel and hug his lovers waist, the one being hugged yelped at the sudden contact. "Morning love" Sebastian murmured into Ciel's earlobe. Making the younger shiver.<br>"Sebastian don't ever do that again okay?" he sat giving a small slap to Sebastian's hand.  
>"hmmm~" was the only reply from the raven. He looked at what his little lover is doing, "what are you doing with 'that'?" he pointed to the newspaper. "I'm helping you find a job" he answered still concentrating on the news paper.<br>"You know, you shouldn't do this. I'm the one who got fired so it should be me finding a job for me not you" the raven said giving a peck on the bluenette's cheek. "I just want to help you, is that so bad?" the bluenette pouted and the raven chuckled. "it's making me look like pansy you know" Ciel rolled his eyes. "at least you 'my' pansy" Ciel murmured, and the raven laughed.  
>"Let's find it together shall we?" Ciel asked<br>"Anything you want to love" Sebastian replied and they started searching a new job for Sebastian together.

XxxxXxxxX

As you can see, our lives are like a tire. There are times where we live in the top of the world, but there are times when we are in the bottom of it too. And unfortunately at the moment Sebastian's live is at the bottom.  
>He has been doing several interviews and gone to work on several company's but it seems none of them suits Sebastian talent and personality, the amount off time he spent in one company the longest was one month. And the shortest is one day.<br>Sebastian got even desperate than before, and currently he's taking a bath while Ciel sat on the edge of their bed thinking.  
>'why is it so hard finding a job for Sebastian? He's multy talented. He's everything a simple company could want... I can't stand seeing him so depressed like that. There's got to be something that he can do, but he enjoys doing too'<br>Ciel was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Sebastian calling for him.  
>"Cieeeeeeeeeeelllll~" Sebastian was getting out of patience, he hated it when Ciel was thinking to much it made him look weird. And he hated it even more knowing that the cause of him thinking too much was because of him. He didn't waste any time so he just tackle the bluenette to the bed.<br>"W-whaaa? Sebastian I thought I said never do that to me when in thinking!You know I could have gotten a heart attack!" he said slapping the older mans shoulder playfully. Sebastian just kept silent and smiled sadly at Ciel.  
>Sensing the raven was feeling uneasy, he caresses the raven face softly. "...me" the raven murmured.<br>"what?" the raven shifted so that he could get even closer to the bluenette and sighed. "you don't need to worry about me Ciel" he murmured again. "what why?"  
>"This is my problem, and your helping through all of it... I don't deserve it Ciel"<br>"That's not right Sebastian, anyone Deserve's help with their problems no matter how strong that person is..."  
>"please your wasting your time, you should be-"<br>"Sebastian, I know you feel bad about this. But I honestly don't mind, You've always help me when. And I want to help you too"  
>"please Ciel, I don't want to waste your time"<br>"I'm doing this because I love you Sebastian" Sebastian went silent and sighed. "Even so I don't want you to help me anymore okay?"  
>"what? No way! I'm gonna help no matter what!"<br>"Why won't you understand what I'm saying? I don't want your help anymore. I know I may look ungreatful but I want to figure things by myself"  
>"that's not fair! You always insisting if I had any kind off trouble! And you won't back down unless i let you help me! I'm doing the same for you Sebastian!"<br>"Please understand me Ci-"  
>"Please understand you my ass! I'm only helping you! You should understand how I feel as well you arse!" Ciel snapped at Sebastian.<p>

They both glared at each other and made as much room as possible between them. It was the first time they ever fight like that. Sure they fight oftenly, but that was only playing around. Sebastian sighed and went outside. "where are you going?" Ciel asked still irritated by Sebastian's stubbornness.  
>"why should you care?" after saying that Sebastian left the room without caring that Ciel is calling his name.<br>"t-that bastard! I was only trying to help!" he throws a pillow at the door. And suddenly he realized how much of an idiot he was. He was supposed to cheer Sebastian up not making him even more miserable. "Damn Ciel you idiot!"  
>He smacked his own cheek. He sighed. Now Sebastian was mad at him, what should he do now?<br>"This is really going to be tough" Ciel muttered under his breath.

XxxxXxxxX

This past few days are filled with silentness, Sebastian avoids Ciel and Ciel always chickens out when he got something to say. And knowing them, their both very-very and when I say very, yes I mean VERY stubborn.  
>But even so, they still do their daily routine. Ciel cleaning up their house, Sebastian cooking every meal, and house stuff that I'm to lazy to describe one by one.<br>Sebastian kept searching for a job. But somehow every job he tries doesn't suit him, even if he could do the job with his eyes closed.  
>Even if Ciel doesn't show it, he is worried for Sebastian. But Sebastian is mad at him, so he cant comfort the raven. Even if he wanted to help so bad. Sebastian will only get even mad with Ciel.<p>

On one evening, after cooking for dinner they ate quietly. Truth to be told, Ciel was feeling really happy. Because the food that Sebastian was making taste so damn good, it made him fidgety. But he was scared to show it, because Sebastian is still mad at him.  
>Ciel silently eats his food, when something struck him. He gathered all his guts and call out for Sebastian. "Hey" the bluenette said. The one being called just looked at his way but kept silent. "Are you still mad?" the bluenette asked. His question was replied with a nod. That made Ciel pout, there was that awkward silence. "hey, don't give me the silent treatment Sebastian..." the raven kept silent. That made Ciel pissed off to no end. He stood up forgetting his delicious dinner. "Fine if that's the way you want it. I don't care" and with that Ciel went to his old room at shut it. He let him self fall to the bed. "Now what can I do next? I know getting answers from Sebastian is useless, he'll only give me the silent treatment. Damn you Sebastian... I hate you so much... But even so, I love you sooo damn much too... Baka Sebastian!" he took his phone that was in his pocket, and dialed someone's number.<br>The one being called answered immediately when the first ring could be heard. "Hello?" said the person from the other side of the line.  
>"Would you mind helping me?"<br>"It depends on what kind of 'help' you need"  
>"Well, it's not that difficult..." and so the phone call went on.<p>

THE NEXT DAY

Ciel has already leaved for work, leaving Sebastian all alone at home. This was getting frustrating, he sat on the couch staring blankly at the tv. What was he going to do next? Every single effort he'd done didn't do a single thing. Why was everything suddenly so complicated for him? Well who knows.  
>His phone rang, and he picked it up. It was Ciel.<br>"what?" he spat the words annoyed. He thought it was Ciel.  
>"Hello?" the one calling said.<br>"Lizzie?" the raven asked making sure that he heard right.  
>"can you come to my house?" asked the blond girl.<br>"huh? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch what are you trying to say?"  
>"e-eeeerr... Promise that you won't be mad?"<br>"what are you talking about Lizzie?"  
>"promise first!"<br>"what are you trying to say Lizzie? And why are you using Ciel's cellphone?"  
>"promise!"the raven sighed in defeat. Both Ciel and Elizabeth are really stubborn, I guess the both of them got it from their grandfather.<p>

"yes yes, what were you saying?" Sebastian snapped at the blonde.  
>"Well...you see, I had a talk with Ciel. And well I'm sorry for you. But Ciel really wants you to come here, he could have done it himself but... He said that you were mad at him and he doesn't feel comfortable with it... Oh yes I almost forgot to tell you... Ciel fainted five minutes ago because of an asthma attack" Elizabeth explained.<br>"huh?" The raven was having a hard time getting what was she saying because she said it so fast.  
>"Pleeasseeee! How can you be so cruel! Your lover fainted for gods sake!" Elizabeth said kinda shouting.<p>

'Wait... What? Fainted? Ciel?' the raven tried to take the information in. And finally he understands "where are you two?" the raven asked. "the middleford residence" Replied the blonde. "I'll be there, just meals sure he's okay Lizzie. I trust you on that" a high pitch 'yes sir' could be heard in the other side of the line before the line went dead. And so Sebastian went to the middleford residence as fast as e could.

XxxxXxxxX

Currently Sebastian is watching his little lover laying one of the beds in the middleford residence. Lizzie had said that Ciel was stressed and he just needed to rest. But as Sebastian was going to carry the bluenette to the car, Lizzie stopped him and she said to wait here there are some matters she wanted to discuss.  
>The door to the guess room opened revealing, Lizzie and her mother. Sebastian stood up and gave a slight bow. "Sit boy" said Lizzie's mother. And so Sebastian sit back again. Lizzie's mother sat on the other seat that was available in the room. While Lizzie just stand beside her mother.<br>"I heard from Elizabeth that you haven't been on good luck lately, and I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry for your lost" Sebastian nodded, and he smiled sadly remembering when he found out both his parents were dead. "I know that you are depressed, because when your depressed my nephew is too" she said. And Sebastian felt guilty, it was because of him that Ciel was all stressed out. "Do you know what was Ciel doing here, instead of being at work?" Sebastian could only shake his head. Because he doesnt have a single idea why.  
>"I heard that you have been trying to find a place to work, and seems to fail miserably. It's weird though, a multitalented man like you unable to find a job... But I guess there are something that are unattainable no matter how talented a person can be." Sebastian just looked to the ground. "He came here, hoping that the middleford's would help. And of course I can't refuse my nephew's request, especially when he was so serious on the matter. Your lucky you know. As long as I can remember Ciel would never help out anyone no matter how close this person is to him. So both I and my husband have decided to help you, seeing as Ciel said that you are an expert in the culinary arts.. There for i'll give you anything that you will need to make a restaurant, or anything to your hearts content" Lizzie's mother stood up "I suggest you should thank Ciel when he wakes up, I dont know what kind of problem the two of you are dealing with... But please understand Ciel, he really cares for you" and with that she went out leaving him, Ciel, and only Lizzie in the room.<br>"He did that, all for me?" he asked receiving a nod from Elizabeth. "Yes, he was really worried Sebastian. I have never seen Ciel like that before in my life! Please just take the job and what ever my family has got for you. Okay? And please don't be mad at Ciel. He was devastated when he said that you are mad at him... So please?" Elizabeth kindly said. And receive a nod from Sebastian. "We'll se to that later... But for now, I just want to go home and rest" Elizabeth sighed in relieve. "Feel free to sleep here until Ciel wakes up Kay?" she said receiving a nod from Sebastian. Elizabeth went out leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone at the room. Sebastian took Ciel's hand and kissed it, he smiled towards Ciel. Before climbing into bed sleeping beside his little lover.

XxxxXxxxX

Both the raven and the bluenette finally reached home, but they didn't talk a single word. Sebastian just kept silent, silently avoiding Ciel. "Hey" Ciel called out, he decided he didn't want to answer... Yet. "Sebastian, I know your still mad... B-but please... D-don't avoid me like that, it's making me nuts!" exclaim the bluenette.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called again this time turning Sebastian around so that he was now standing right in front of him. Sebastian looked at Ciel with cold eyes, making Ciel gulped in nervousness. "Stop Ignoring me you idiot!" Ciel said desperately trying to hold back his tears, he can't stand the fact that Sebastian is mad at him. It made him go crazy.  
>Sebastian still didn't said a single thing. That was it, Ciel couldn't hold it anymore he started to cry although he really didn't want to, and started to hit Sebastian's chest. "Idiot, stop it! Please, please stop ignoring me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay... I was only trying to help" Ciel explained weakly, tears rolling out off his eyes. Sebastian raised a hand as if he is going to slap Ciel in the face, he prepared for the hit that never even came. Instead Sebastian was ruffling Ciel's head. Smiling softly. That made Ciel's crying stop. "thank you Ciel" Sebastian said before embracing Ciel into a very loving hug. "thank you so much, I love you Ciel" the words made Ciel started to cry again, as he hugged the raven. "I-idiot, if you weren't mad, you should have said it... Don't ignore me like that!" he said while sniffling. "I'm sorry Ciel, I really am"<br>They stayed like that for quite a while. Before Sebastian decided to pull away. That made Ciel wanted to protest but before he can, a pair of lips made its way to Ciel's lip. Ciel relaxed into the kiss, the kiss was simple just lip meeting lip. But it was enough to make Ciel melt in Sebastian's arm, his legs felt like it turned into jelly. He could feel his heart pounding like crazy inside his chest, If it weren't because of Sebastian holding him. He would have fallen to the grown.  
>Sebastian broke the kiss, both of them staring at each other. Sebastian was smiling softly towards Ciel, and Ciel closed the gap between them into another kiss. Sebastian deepens the kiss by slipping his tongue inside Ciel's mouth, who willingly opens his mouth. "hmmm~" Ciel moaned softly when Sebastian started sucking on his tongue. Cornering Ciel into a nearby wall, they battled for dominance. "aaah~" twin moans could be heard as their clothed erection touched each other. They kept on battling for dominance, until they realized the need of oxygen. They broke apart with a thin string of saliva on the edges of their mouths. They stared at each other. Ciel gave a seductive smile, making Sebastian's pants a lot tighter than before. Pulling Ciel close to him he started to nip at Ciel's neck receiving a small moan from the bluenette, not satisfied he sucks Ciel between his shoulder and collarbone making the younger moan in louder.<br>Feeling that Ciel's clothes were in the way he took off Ciel's shirt and tossed it away. And he attacked on of the bluenette's nipple's. The action made the younger jerk in his grip. The bluenette was panting harshly as that sinful tongue playfully nips and sucks his right nipple, while his left hand played with his left nipple. Soft moans could be heard throughout the whole house, what ever was Sebastian doing, it was driving him crazy! "a-ahhhh! S-sebastian!" the bluenette screamed and buck his hip towards Sebastian as the raven started to pump the clothed erection. This made the raven smirk. "p-please-ah! T-take-ngghh! It o-off! Hnnn~ S-Sebastian!" seing the bluenette at this moment was like a privilege, it not everyday you can see the bluenette at such a state. But I guess Sebastian gets to see it all the time doesn't he? Well for short, he really loves seeing his little lover all sweaty and flushed like that. "Yes my love" he quietly murmured at took off both Ciel's pants and boxers. Now he was completely naked beneath Sebastian, although he loved it but he was quite embarrassed. Sebastian lowerd himself and happily devoured on every patch of skin he could find.  
>He kept going south, and seductively licked his lips before taking Ciel's erection in his mouth, the sudden warmth on his manhood made Ciel moaned loudly, and bucked his hips into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian gave harsh sucks to the sensitive organ, Ciel threw his head back. "a-ah! S-Sebastian! Ahhh!" Ciel loved the attention that Sebastian was giving, and he wanted more. But every time he wants to say something it turned out a bunch of mumbled words. It was hard thinking of words when Sebastian was giving him a blowjob. All he could do now is to moan loudly, so that Sebastian can get the message that Ciel was trying to say.<br>Sebastian ran his tongue along the underside while his hand played with the sac. He hummed around Ciel's length, and Ciel thrust his manhood inside Sebastian's mouth. Forcing Ciel's hips down with his hand he whispered "Someones really eager today" precum started to flow out of Ciel's manhood. Sebastian's tongue swirled around the head, he tasted the sweet precum as it beaded in the tip. Sebastian look up, and he saw Ciel was blushing harshly both from embarrassment, lust, and pleasure. Ciel moaned loudly when the raven started to bobbed his head, taking the erection even deeper into his hog mouth. Ciel felt a burning sensation in his stomach, he was getting close. "s-Sebastian, m-more ah! I-I'm I'm going to.. Aaahhh!" and with that he came in Sebastian's mouth.  
>Sebastian drank every single bit of it, without leaving a single drop. His attention turned to Ciel that was still trying to regain his breath. A wide smirk went upon his face, seeing Ciel panting, and all flustered like that. And nobody nobody else can see it but him. He was all his.<br>"let's go to the bed shall we?"

XxxxXxxxX

"A-Aaaaahn~" Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian thrust into him merciless, every time the raven thrust into the bluenette it hit right in his prostate. Making him seeing stars at every single thrust. Panting harshly Ciel move back againts Sebastian, and moving in a unison with Sebastian, receiving more and more pleasure throughout his whole body. "ah! Sebastian! F-faster... O-ooh! Ann~" Sebastian went faster and the sound of skin slapping with skin got even louder. "a-ahhhh, S-Sebastian... I-I'm I'm, I'm gonna aahhn! Yes! F-fast-aaahh!" raven quickens his pace and started to stroke Ciel's abandoned erection. After a few more harsh thrusts Ciel came in Sebastian's hand screaming his name, Sebastian followed.  
>They both fell to the bed, breathless. Sebastian groaned when he pulled out of Ciel's tight hole. "that was amazing" exclaimed the bluenette still trying to catch his breath. The raven just chuckled. And he took the blanket that was in the floor, and put it over them.<br>They both lie down on the bed, facing each other, looking at eachother. Red meeting blue. Both in their own worlds, until Sebastian pulled Ciel closer towards him. Chuckling slightly. "You're just so sweet Ciel" he murmured in the bluenette's ear. Blushing he slaps Sebastian shoulder. "pervert!" Ciel said.  
>"What? I was praising you Ciel, your the sweetest person I have ever met." Ciel's blush got even redder. "Pervert! Don't say such perverted things! I'm not some sort of candy you idiot!" shouted the bluenette. the raven smirked."My my Ciel, I wasn't talking about it in a dirty way... Your so sweet because even though I was mad at you, you still helped me. No one has ever done that for me..." the raven stopped chuckling before continuing. "I wonder who's the pervert now?" the bluenette's mouth fell open. "I-idiot your the pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" the bluenette shifted so now his back was facing Sebastian. "fu fu fu, I guess I am" the raven replied as he climb on top of the bluenette."This is going to be a long night, why don't we indulge are selfs more." the raven said smirking evilly as the bluenette smiled seductively at the raven. "hmm~ give me your best shot Sebastian~"<br>"With pleasure love~" and so the battle of love and lust went on.

THE NEXT DAY

Saturday, a day where people takes their time to rest. From the cruel thing called reality.  
>And it was noon when they finally woke up, Ciel was currently enjoying a cup of earl grey tea in the kitchen table. Behind him Sebastian was trying to sneak on Ciel. "Sebastian I know your behind me trying to scare me but that won't work this time"<br>"how'd you know?" asked the raven curios.  
>"your cologne, duuuuh" the bluenette said matter of fact. "it must have slipped my mind then" Sebastian said as he hugged the bluenette from behind. "Ciel" he called out. "yes?" the brunette answered.<br>"I love you" the raven said and gave a peck on the bluenette's cheek. Ciel blushed and leaned back so that Ciel can rest his head in Sebastian's chest. "I love you too, Sebastian. They both kissed and enjoy the moment. It was rare that they could have this kind of time together so they caressed it with all their heart.  
>"hey Ciel"<br>"hm?"  
>"I've been thinking lately... How about we adopt a child?"<br>"huh?"

FIN

* * *

><p>AN: hope you guys liked it, please RnR. I'll give you cookies and cake! I'm sorry if you didn't like the word 'manhood', because I'm not very comfortable with saying c**k. And if you guys spot any errors please forgive me, i already checked it 3 times, im pretty sure there arent any errors. But if theres still some errors. My apologies.

If you guys want to sugest anything ill be more than happy to hear. Thank you so much for reading. *bow*

Blackandwhite9321 out *dissapears*


End file.
